


and they were roommates

by goldfyshie927



Series: you know you’d look good in my hand [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I literally hate tags, Kissing, Making Out, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfyshie927/pseuds/goldfyshie927
Summary: While Kuvira was getting a drink of water, Korra leaned in and pressed her face to one of Kuvira’s sweaters that was hanging up and took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of her laundry soap. Korra smiled. This was good. She felt excited, almost giddy about their future. She looked around at the slightly less box filled apartment, wondering how it would be to wake up every day with Kuvira and never have to leave, to spend holidays and birthdays with her, to hang pictures on their fridge and buy a new couch together.--just some domestic fluff cause I can't get enough of these two
Relationships: Korra & Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), korvira - Relationship
Series: you know you’d look good in my hand [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172156
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	and they were roommates

Korra looked around with a grimace at all of the boxes filling Kuvira’s apartment. She’d never been much of a packrat, or so she thought, but it turns out moving from a fairly spacious one bedroom apartment into an already occupied studio proved her wrong on all counts. Korra wiped her forehead; she was already sweating, but at least the last of her things had been delivered. It was time to get started. The day passed quickly and Korra felt like she was no further along than when she’d started. As she opened another box - this one _also_ full of books she wasn’t sure she’d ever read - she heard the door open. She turned and frowned at the stack of boxes obscuring her view. 

“I’m over here,” she called to Kuvira, lifting her hand. 

Kuvira came around the stack with a smile and a donut. She handed it to Korra, then crouched and kissed her softly. 

“Hi,” she said, looking into the box Korra had just opened.

Korra smiled broadly and took a big bite of her donut. “Oh my god, thank you. I’m so hungry.”

Kuvira started pulling books from the box, checking titles and reading the summaries. “Haven’t you eaten?” she asked, flipping through one of the hardbacks. “I’ve been gone most of the day.”

Korra shook her head. “I just forgot,” she said around a mouthful of sugary bread. “This is the most delicious donut I’ve ever had.” 

Kuvira looked up at Korra and smiled. “You have frosting on your cheek,” she laughed.

Korra shrugged and wiped her face against her shoulder, trying to get it off. Kuvira reached over to wipe it from her cheek. “Almost had it.” 

“There are too many things here,” Korra complained, waving her hand at all the boxes. “I’m a hoarder.”

Kuvira laughed again. “I wouldn’t call you a hoarder, baby. My apartment is just very small.” She picked up another book from the box and looked at it curiously, then held it up for Korra to see. “Why do you have a medical textbook though?”

Korra groaned and dropped her face into her hands. “I have no idea. I feel like it’s just all this shit I’ve randomly collected through the years.”

Kuvira dropped the heavy textbook back into the box, then touched Korra’s knee. “Don’t worry. I’ll help you. We can go through my things too and get rid of anything we don’t need or want anymore. We’ll find space for everything.” 

Korra didn’t look up but reached out and put her hand on top of Kuvira’s. “Thanks,” she mumbled into her hand. She took a deep breath and lifted her head. “You’re right. I’m just being dramatic.” Korra noticed that Kuvira looked a little tired, her eyes red rimmed and tight. She scooted closer to Kuvira and leaned her head on her shoulder. “How was therapy?”

Kuvira intertwined their fingers and sighed. “Long. Hard. Exhausting.” Korra looked up at her with a concerned look on her face. “But it was good,” Kuvira said reassuringly. “We talked a lot about my parents today.” Korra nodded but stayed quiet, letting Kuvira drive the conversation. She didn’t want to push too hard, especially after Kuvira had obviously had an emotionally taxing session. Kuvira didn’t seem to want to talk much more about it, so Korra leaned up and kissed her cheek.

“You’re still liking Katara though?” she asked as she moved back to the box and began going through the books again, more thoroughly, creating stacks of books she wanted to get rid of. 

“Oh yeah, she’s great,” Kuvira said as she took a book or two out of the stack and made her own. “I want to read these ones,” she said at Korra’s questioning look, then she continued. “She’s really good at getting me to open up.”

“I’m so glad,” Korra said with a smile. “And hey. No pressure. If you ever want to talk about your sessions with me, I’m happy to listen. But I don’t want you to feel like you have to.”

Kuvira smiled back. “I know. Thank you.” She stood. “I’m going to get changed and then we can get down to it.” 

With Kuvira by her side, the work went much more quickly. They filled bags and boxes with things they wanted to donate and made another stack of things they could put in storage. Kuvira had already cleaned out half of her closet and dresser, so Korra made quick work of putting her clothes away. While Kuvira was getting a drink of water, Korra leaned in and pressed her face to one of Kuvira’s sweaters that was hanging up and took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of her laundry soap. Korra smiled. This was good. She felt excited, almost giddy about their future. She looked around at the slightly less box filled apartment, wondering how it would be to wake up every day with Kuvira and never have to leave, to spend holidays and birthdays with her, to hang pictures on their fridge and buy a new couch together. 

“Hey, I love you,” Korra called out to Kuvira. 

“Hey, I love _you_ ,” Kuvira replied, her head popping around the corner. “Like the way that smells?”

Korra dropped the sleeve and blushed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Kuvira walked in with a grin on her face. “Don’t think I haven’t caught you smelling my sweaters before.”

“I’d never,” Korra gasped in mock horror. She backed away from the closet and sat on the bed. “I’m not some pervert.”

Kuvira threw her head back and laughed. “I don’t know. You can be pretty perverted.” She stopped in front of Korra, then knelt on the bed, straddling her lap. “I don’t mind though.”

Korra felt her stomach drop pleasantly. Her hands automatically made their way onto Kuvira’s hips, her fingertips sliding just underneath the hem of her shirt to rest on the warm skin of her lower back and sides. Kuvira looked down at her, her beautiful green eyes sparkling, her mouth quirked into a half smile. 

“That’s pretty rude of you to say,” Korra joked, trying to keep her breathing in check.

Kuvira leaned down and pressed an open mouth kiss to Korra’s neck, then whispered, “What are you gonna do about it?”

Korra tightened her grip on Kuvira’s hips, then leaned back and rolled Kuvira onto her back, kneeling between her legs. She dragged her hand up Kuvira’s side, then around the soft curve of the bottom of her breast. Kuvira’s breath hitched a little as Korra touched her chest above the v-neck of her shirt. Then she leaned in and licked a long stripe up Kuvira’s sternum and grazed her collarbones with her teeth.

“This, I guess,” Korra murmured as she continued, tasting Kuvira’s skin, pulling the collar of her shirt open so she could lick and bite down at the crook of her neck. 

Kuvira squirmed beneath her, one leg curling around Korra’s hips. Korra reached back and held Kuvira’s thigh, pulling her closer. She shifted her legs, slotting them together so her thigh was pressed between Kuvira’s. Then Korra pressed her knee against her as she dragged her mouth along the taut muscles of Kuvira’s neck. Kuvira rolled her hips, arching her back, her hands pressed against Korra’s shoulder blades. Then she slid one into Korra’s hair and tugged at the roots lightly. Korra moaned, her breath hot against Kuvira’s skin. She lifted her head and kissed Kuvira deeply. 

Korra’s hands continued their exploration of Kuvira’s body, gently brushing her palms down the skin of her arms, intertwining their fingers briefly, before pulling her shirt up and exposing her stomach. Korra ran her fingers along the inked lines of her tattoo, tracing Kuvira’s ribs. Kuvira clasped her hand and pushed it into her shirt, up onto her chest. Korra broke their kiss and leaned back with a small smile. 

“Korra,” Kuvira said, dropping her head against the mattress. “You can touch my boobs. You know that right?”

“Maybe I’m trying to _slowly_ seduce you,” Korra replied, bending her head to kiss Kuvira’s jaw. “Is it working?”

Kuvira began to answer when Korra’s stomach suddenly growled loudly. She flushed, pressing her hand to her stomach, and Kuvira burst out laughing. Korra rolled off of Kuvira onto her back and groaned loudly, covering her face with her hands. 

“We need to feed you,” Kuvira said after her laughter died down. She stood and helped Korra off the bed, pecking her cheek. “Let’s put a pin in this.” 

Korra grabbed a sweatshirt and pulled it over her head as Kuvira put some shoes on. Then they walked downstairs and out onto the street in search of food. The evening air was cool but pleasant and the streets were busy with people running errands and meeting friends. Korra smiled as they walked, hand in hand, listening to Kuvira talk about getting a storage unit for the things they wanted to hold onto but had no space for. Korra felt tired and happy and excited about getting the rest of her things unpacked. As they walked down the street, Kuvira said something about finding a food truck park and Korra’s ears perked up. 

“Hell yeah,” she said, grinning at Kuvira. It was food truck season, the best time of the year, and they were able to find a park nearby with several options to choose from. 

“I want bahn mi,” Korra said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She was so hungry and everything smelled good. She kept getting distracted by all the varieties in front of her. “Or maybe one of those grilled cheeses.” 

Kuvira stood and watched her with a smile on her face. “Or maybe curry or kebabs?”

“Yes,” Korra said with a grin. “Maybe so! I’m just so hungry.” 

Kuvira decided on what she wanted and went to stand in line, leaving Korra behind to figure out what she wanted. The bahn mi were calling her name so she moved to wait her turn. As she waited, she looked across the park at Kuvira who was speaking with the cashier at her food truck. She had a brilliant smile on her face; Korra could tell the poor girl taking her order was smitten. She couldn’t blame her. Kuvira was a force to be reckoned with. When she turned on the charm, there wasn’t a soul around who could resist her. 

Korra placed her order and stood to wait near the window, sipping the Thai tea she’d also gotten. Kuvira caught her eye and waved and she waved back. Korra missed her already. She smiled with the straw still in her teeth. Jesus, she was so far gone for Kuvira, it wasn’t even funny. They both finally got their food and met in the middle of the park, near some picnic tables.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Kuivra said with a smile as she took a seat. 

Korra gestured to the bench with her wrapped sandwich. “Is this seat taken?”

Kuvira scooted over and patted the bench. “Nope. It’s all yours.” 

For the next few minutes they were quiet as they ate. Then Korra moaned about her sandwich and Kuvira looked at her with wide eyes. 

“There are children around,” she said, laughing.

Korra took another bite and moaned again, a bit more quietly. “It’s just really good. Don’t be a pervert. This is a food moan, not a sex moan.”

Kuvira lifted her drink to take a sip and whispered, “You’ve obviously never heard yourself moan in bed before.” 

Korra swallowed her bite before she choked on it. “Okay, okay I’ll keep it down.”

The evening wore on and they finished their food, then sat and watched people coming and going with their food, kids playing with dogs and laughing, and listened to the city come alive. Korra leaned into Kuvira’s side, resting her head on her shoulder and Kuvira played idly with her hand, tracing the lines of her palm with her finger. 

“Thank you,” Kuvira said softly. 

Korra lifted her head and looked at her. “For what?”

“Coming to my art show.” 

Korra turned her body on the bench to face Kuvira, then took her jaw gently between her hands and looked in her eyes. “It’s been six months. You don’t have to keep thanking me.” 

Kuvira looked down at her hands in her lap. “Sometimes I feel like I’m going to wake up and it’ll all have been a dream. That you won’t be here.” 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Korra said softly. Her heart ached. There were these moments still, when Kuvira felt full of doubt and fear, and she had to reach through it all and remind her that they were better than ever, that she was happy, and that she loved Kuvira. “We’re okay. We’ll just keep working these things out as they come up okay?”

“But what if I mess up again? What if things get hard?” 

Korra shook her head. “Things won’t always be easy between us but really, who has a relationship like that? You’ll probably hate how often you trip over my shoes or when I leave my wet towels on the bed or whatever. But I promise you that I want to be here, with you. And that won’t change just because we might go through rough patches or fight sometimes.”

Kuvira took a deep breath and nodded. “I know. I mean, I really do. In my heart. But I just get so scared.”

Korra kissed her, slowly and softly in the faded light. “Truth be told, I do too. But I’m willing to risk it if you are.”

Kuvira kissed her back, gently holding one of Korra’s wrists. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They wandered back to their apartment slowly, enjoying their walk. Korra talked about the possibility of the two of them taking a small trip soon, somewhere away from the city and family, just spending a long weekend alone. They discussed possible destinations until they got back home. The time outside had done them some good and the rest of the boxes seemed much less daunting. 

“I think we can knock the rest of this out tomorrow.” 

Kuvira yawned, then pushed her jeans down her legs and climbed into bed in her t-shirt and underwear. “I think you’re right.”

Korra watched her unabashedly, the way her muscles looked as she languidly stretched across the bed, at the gentle curves of her hip and lower stomach, at her beautiful dark hair spread across the pillow. When she finally looked at Kuvira’s face, she saw that she was smiling, her green eyes bright. 

“Like the view?”

Korra nodded. “Love it.” 

She dressed for bed and the two of them brushed their teeth, then curled up next to each other. Korra reached for Kuvira’s hand and pulled her close. “I’m tired,” Korra said softly. 

“Me too,” Kuvira replied. “Wanna kiss?”

Korra smiled and leaned in. Their lips met gently as they kissed, unhurried and familiar with one another. Kuvira tasted like their toothpaste and Korra felt her smile against her mouth as she dragged her fingers down Kuvira’s arm. Korra curled her hand around Kuvira’s and pulled it up to her chest, tucking their intertwined hands between their bodies. It felt different, kissing in an apartment that they shared now, in their home. It felt like the future was stretched out long and wide in front of them, endless possibilities and happiness as far as she could see. 

The evening wore on and their kissing slowed, just the occasional soft peck from time to time interspersed with quiet words of loving affirmation. Eventually Korra pulled away with a long yawn and Kuvira pulled the blanket over her, then got up and shut off the lights before climbing back into bed again. Korra felt herself fading fast as her body relaxed into the bed, their room dark and cool. 

“I love you, Kuvira,” she whispered sleepily, pulling Kuvira’s hand up to her mouth to kiss her knuckles.

“I love you too, blue eyes,” Kuvira said, leaning to kiss Korra’s forehead.

As Korra drifted off, content and exhausted, just before dreams overtook her, she thought she heard Kuvira whisper quietly, “I think I’m going to marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> alternative title: they are going to get married probably (it's not a good title but oh well)


End file.
